nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angel
"The Angel" '''(formerly known as '''Esmeralda '''and '''Lucia Shaw)' '''is a character created by Greedyselfish with additional lore provided by Anakin Nakamura. She made her first appearance in the Soul of the Machine saga on the map M.A.R.S. during the final of the Easter Egg quest, "Brother Against Brother", serving as the final boss of the map and the entire storyline. A cross-dimensional entity, she has also appeared in [[Call of Duty: Age of Extinction|''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction]] during both the Verdant Forest and Haunted Forest events. She has also appeared in the Boss Rush game mode and plays a minor role in "Pursuit of Truth", a cinematic cutscene in The Final Chapter. Biography Origins In an unknown area of time, The Angel was originally a Persian woman named Esmeralda. In her adulthood, she became an acquaintance to a mysterious traveler named Ozma. The two became close to each other and moved into a cottage, and later she married him. Eventually she gave birth to four daughters; the youngest whom had inherited The Son's DNA as a Nexu. After a few years, she had caught an unknown sickness that made her deathly ill, making her appear pallor as it became more worse. The sickness eventually did kill Esmeralda, and was revealed that the sickness itself was in fact an ancient being known as The Angel, whom was rejecting all medicine given by doctors hired by Ozma. She swore revenge by taking over not only Earth, but every single last universe and multiverse in the Nexus, which is where Mr. Tachibana travels around. Soul of the Machine After becoming The Angel, she began finding a host to use for revenge against Mr. Tachibana, whom she blamed for her death. She became Lucia Shaw, a woman living in Medieval Scotland, and later gave birth to two sons who would go on to become Cortex and Dr. Van Lucker. As Lucia, she was a kind and caring mother, encouraging them to use their minds for do something great that would change the lives of others. When the two reached adulthood, they discovered the Soul Stone, a powerful object that gave them great power and immortality that could only end when they are over-matched in power. While Cortex attempted to follow through on his mother's expectations, Van Lucker became corrupted and mad with power. After resurrecting an undead army and declaring war on the then Kingdom of Scotland, Cortex went after his brother to prevent him from taking over the kingdom and ending more lives. Their mother tried to stop both of them from fighting, but was killed after being caught in the crossfire. She was placed in a stone coffin and buried underground somewhere in Scotland. Van Lucker blamed Cortex for her death and would spend the next 1000 years hellbent on taking revenge on his brother. Thousands of years later, Dr. Van Lucker became the head scientist of the CODOL Institute. After the completion of the Martian Aerospace Research Station's construction, Van Lucker sent a team to Scotland to find and recover the tomb. Once the tomb was recovered, it was teleported to the M.A.R.S. base. During this time, Dr. Wilhelm was working on a Terra-formation Ray, which would've transformed Mars into another Earth-like planet. But Dr. Van Lucker reprogrammed it into a "Death Ray" with plans to blow up the Earth. In order to achieve this, he must combine the energies of the Soul Stone, the Power Core, the Conqueror's Blade and "The Angel" to give the Ray it's full power. During the events of M.A.R.S. and the Brother Against Brother Easter egg quest, Dr. Van Lucker forces the Mercs to use the Power Core and the Soul Stone to resurrect "The Angel". During the process, Trigger attacks Dr. Van Lucker and one of the other Mercs attempts to kill Van Lucker with the Conqueror's Blade, but they end up hitting the Power Core and the Soul Stone at the time while it was on top of the tomb. They are transported into a dark battle arena where "The Angel" emerges from the tomb. Now taking on her original appearance as Esmeralda, though more pale and corrupted by the powers of The Angel. Dr. Van Lucker attempts to talk to her about his accomplishments, but she expresses disappointment and resentment towards him for kidnapping the Martian people from their home and causing the War Against The Machines. Dr. Van Lucker continues to plea with her, but she continues to chastise him, going as far as to declare that she was not his mother anymore, before evaporating him using a dark energy blast. She then vows to annihilate the Mercs in order to stop them from achieving "the other one's" goal. After she is defeated, the battle arena blows up and the Mercs are teleported back to the surface of Mars. Call of Duty: Age of Extinction The Angel returns in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, where it's revealed that she survived the explosion after the battle on Mars in the Soul of the Machine universe by teleporting out of the arena. She appears as a reflection during the Verdant Forest event, serving as the final boss. Upon defeat, she fakes her death and stays in the forest, slowly corrupting it into the Haunted Forest. She uses the corrupted souls of 3 out of the 4 S.O.D. scientists from the Soul of the Machine universe. Upon her final defeat, she once again teleports out of the forest and swears that she will one day "have her revenge". Call of Duty: Nexus Arena The Angel appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as an Leader/Assault/Healer Character, and synergies well with Dr. Van Lucker. She has six Abilities, three Unique Traits and a Leader Trait. She is categorized into the following: Antagonists, Leader, Assault, Healer, and Soul of the Machine. Her six Abilities include: *'Dark Energy Beam' (Basic) The Angel emits a dark beam of energy from her palms and strikes at her target enemy, with a 20% chance to Stun them for 2 turns. If she scores a Critical Hit, Dr. Van Lucker gains Health Up for 2 turns. *'Cruel Strike' (Special) The Angel gets up close and personal with her target enemy and deals 20% damage equal to their Max Health, and heals her allies for 30% equal to her Max Health. *'Insightful Blow' (Special) The Angel launches a sphere at her target enemy, dealing Special damage and removes 70% of their Turn Meter. If they are a Black Armoury enemy, she also inflicts Buff Immunity for 2 turns. *'Chant of Resurrection' (Special) The Angel chants in an ancient Persian dialect and heals all allies. She Resurrects all Soul of the Machine and Zombies allies with 70% Max Health and 40% Protection. If Dr. Van Lucker is present, he gains Protection Up (100%) which can't be Dispelled or prevented. *'Dark Magick' (Special) The Angel unleashes a shockwave of dark energy that deals Special damage to all enemies and inflicts Plague on them for 3 turns. This attack ignores Protection. Plague: Unit loses 5% Health when inflicted and at the start of their turn, is immune to allied Dispells and Buffs. Health loss is doubled for Black Armoury enemies. *'Ichor Lightning Strikes' (Special) The Angel summons down a hail of lightning strikes from above and damages all targets, dealing Special damage. If there are Black Armoury enemies, they are Stunned for 2 turns. She is currently only obtainable from the "Evil Angel" Legendary Event that becomes available every month on the 7th until the 14th. Gallery The-angel-full.png|Her full appearance and outfit. Themes Stigmata (Remix)|Her theme during her boss fight on "M.A.R.S." Killer Instinct S1 OST - Ballet of Death (Sadira's Theme)|Her theme during her boss fight in Boss Rush Trivia * Her design is based on the character "Sadira" from the 2013 video game Killer Instinct. ** During the opening cutscene of "M.A.R.S.", she has a different appearance. She is more youthful looking, wears a white dress and has a Caucasian look. Whereas during the climax and the final battle, she has pale skin, a more Persian accent and look, and wears a red outfit. * She makes an appearance in the Boss Rush project, as both a solo boss and as a team with The Hybrid from An Alternate Eclipse. She also appears in ''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' as the fifth and final boss of the Verdant Forest activity. ** In Boss Rush, if players have chosen either playable forms of Mr. Tachibana, she will remark that they have met before. ** Similarly, Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter makes remarks towards her in Verdant Forest. *In Call of Duty: Nexus Arena, she is the only Character with six total Abilities. Mr. Tachibana ranks the second, having five Abilities. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Boss Rush Category:Verdant Forest Category:Call of Duty: Nexus Arena